Ed's Short Life
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ed and his friend Candle were seperated when they were little. Years later they meet and she gets him automail. How does she feel when she finds out he is cutting himself?
1. Chapter 1

Ed's short life.

Ed's POV

I was 5 when my dad left. I remembering hearing my mother sobbing in my bed, she was asking god why I looked so much like my father. I wished I never looked like that bastard. I often wished I was never born because of it.

My mother told me and Al to go get fruits for lunch so we left and when we got back the first thing we saw was our mother unconscious on the floor, vegetables from her basket, on the floor everywhere, along with the basket.

She died that night. I told my little brother-Al-that we were going to resurrect her. That night, I lost my leg and Al his body. To get Al his body back I lost my right arm, and Al was bonded to armor.

I went to central to get come automail. There was no where near that could get me some limbs. I lay in the hospital bed, my shoulder length golden hair in a small braid, my golden eyes looking everywhere.

A nurse came in to check me. She was very calm, and focused. She looked like I did when I read an alchemy book. She was a red head. Long red hair, and she wore glasses. She also had red eyes. She was very attractive.

When she saw I was cutting myself she looked kind of worried. But she walked out to get my new automail mechanic.

A woman walked in. She had midnight black hair that went down to her butt. She was wearing a dark blue mini skirt, long black boots, and a military shirt. "Edward Elric what the hell!" She screamed.

I was officially confused. "How dare you hurt yourself _and _lose you limbs!" She screamed more, and took out some automail limbs. Now I understood why she was here, but I still didn't understand how she knew my name or was punishing me.

Al then decided to speak up. "Ruki I don't think brother remembers you. He suffered from that sickness and he didn't remember much afterwards and when he recovered you were gone." I then made a face.

"Oh yeah.. I'm sorry for leaving Al. I know it must have been hard for you to be without your dad and your brother not remembering much." I pushed Al a little bit telling him to stop talking.

I only did that when I had a headache but right now my headache was too much to bear. "Ruki brother has a headache." Al said as quietly as he could.

"Sorry." She almost said quieter than Al. "So Edo how's Mrs. Elric!" She said cheerfully. All the pain came back. Not only my headache but everything else.

My mother telling me milk is good for tall people, and encouraging me that I would get older and bigger. I screamed for the first time since I lost my limbs.

"Edward!" I felt arms wrap around me, they felt just like mom's. I screamed louder. Al must have been worried because he slapped him on the cheek. Or at least he think he did.

Ed looked up to see the woman that was there examining him earlier. Her nametag said, Tai. She hugged me. "I am sorry I had to slap you, but it was best." I blushed as she said that.

* * *

**I wrote this last night when my internet went down. I am also suffering from an illness called starvation. Time to call my mom!~ R&R**

"You know Edward I haven't seen you since you were still very little but you have grown so much." Ruki said breaking the silence. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Candle." I froze remembering Candle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's Short Life Chapter 2

I remembered a little girl, with short black hair in a small dress, holding a baby, with golden hair and eyes. _"Edward that's you and Rukinichi. You call her Candle. Do you remember Candle?" _His mom would say.

She was my candle. I would blow out her flamed after I was done admiring them. "Edward I have done a lot of things since we were separated. You always said I should follow my dreams, so I became an automail mechanic."

Ruki paused and looked down sadly. "I never thought I would have to make automail for you though." A tear went down her face, but she wiped it away.

"I wish I didn't have to make automail for you." Then she full out cried. I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder. But then she sucked it up.

"Edward how did you lose your arm and leg? And why are you cutting yourself?" She asked very quietly. I lowered my head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

I blushed. I couldn't even imagine telling her about the hell I went through. If I were a normal kid, my worst worry would be telling my mom how I failed a math test. But I was everything, but a normal kid.

I tightened my grip on her. We weren't really hugging, since she hadn't attached my arm or leg yet, I shook my head.

"I cant tell you, Ruki. I am sorry but I just cant repeat it right now. Don't bother asking Al either though. I don't want him living that hell all over again. I can tell you why I am cutting myself though." I paused.

I gulped. Ruki urged me on, and held my hand. She was trying to get me comfortable to continue. _'But how could I tell her when I barely knew myself' _I thought.

"I am depressed, Ruki. I hate life. You could stab me right her and now, and I wouldn't care. Not at all. I am sorry Ruki." I was crying. The worst part was, she could tell.

"We need to get you mental help Ed! We cant let you keep killing yourself like this! I wont allow you to, Ed!" She cried more and blushed.

She wiped away her tears and stood up. She walked out, abandoning her automail. I looked at Tai who witnessed the whole thing.

"Ed as much as you have grown up this is inexcusable. I am a doctor, and you will get treated by me and a physiatrist. I am sorry you had to do this to yourself." Tai walked out.

I silently cried to myself for hours until Al came in with Tai and Ruki. "Brother…how could you?" Al said. When Istarted to talk, Ruki and Tai grabbed me.

"What the hell!" Was all I got to say before Tai and Ruki sedated me.

* * *

**Oo drama! Well Al is gonna be pretty upset for a while. I might do a little sidestory on how Ed and Candle were when they were little together. Or even from when Ed had his sickness. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ed's Short Life Chapter 3

When I awoke, he was strapped to my hospital bed. My automail was attached, but mycuts were in full view. I groaned.

Ruki walked in with a man. The man was tall, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a military uniform, and had a cigarette in his mouth.

He was also smiling. I looked up at Ruki giving her a questionable look. Ruki smiled. "Ed this is the person who is going to talk to you first. To make sure you don't kill him you are strapped to your hospital bed."

Ruki explained. The man who was with her sat across from me. Ruki left and I didn't like being with this man. He made me feel uncomfortable.

Could I tell him that? Would he understand? I was going to give it a try. But when he put is hand in my pants, I knew he wouldn't care what I said.

He was probably only a gay pedophile. I got scared. Should I try to call Ruki? I didn't know anymore. Did Ruki set this up? It was a possibility. Ruki was pretty mad at me right now.

* * *

Well in the end, the blond man raped me. He said I was a great kid, but he also said that he didn't really care if I killed myself, or not.

He walked out telling Ruki that I didn't want him as a physiatrist. I heard Ruki say, "That too bad. Your so loveable!" Then listened as the man made his way out. Ruki walked back to the room I was in.

I knew now that she hadn't planned it, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to ruin their friendship. They seemed to be happy without her knowing . So I left it at that.

* * *

A few months later it came back and bit me in the ass. Ruki got some test results back, and thought I was selling myself for sex. She noticed I was cutting myself a lot more.

That day she came over to Tai's house. Me and Al had been staying there during my, 'recovery'. I told everyone I didn't have a problem, but I still was treated daily, and I still had physiatrists.

It was almost my twelfth birthday. I wasn't really excited. Its not like I was going to do anything. I was reading an interesting book when Ruki barged in.

* * *

"You haven't been helped at all have you?" She said instead of asked. I shrugged. I thought that if I stopped talking they wouldn't send me to a teen help center. Well I wasn't really a teen, but still.

"Ed you are going to get helped! If I have to kill you myself! I want you alive so you better go to the fucking physiatrist!" Ruki screamed. Her black hair was messy, like she hadn't brushed in a while, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself right now." I said. She had tears running down her face.

"The reason I am not taking care of myself is you! I _love _you! And you are wasting yourself away like this!" She ran out upset.

I felt very guilty. I didn't know she loved me like that. But I didn't know if I loved her back. She was years older than me. So how did I feel about this? Did I love her back?

* * *

**Well this was interesting to write. This story has been written in a notebook for years, so I am just basically copying what I have written down in my old notebook. I think I did a good job on this. Especially in the car. XD R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's Short Life Chapter 4

* * *

I was pacing in my hospital room. Ruki said she would give one more try to finding someone I could talk to and then it was going to the professionals.

Ruki knew I didn't want anything recorded, and that was exactly why I agreed. A man with black hair, and black eyes to match walked in. He was wearing casual wear.

He looked kind of hot. Wait WHAT! Did I seriously just say that to myself? I just gotta shake it off.

"Hey Ed it has been a while. You remember me right? I am Ruki's dad. You used to call me flame." The man said.

Ed shook his head not remembering. He didn't remember a man who looked as good as the man did. "I am Roy Mustang, Edward. The Flame Alchemist." Roy said.

I decided on just calling him Mr. Mustang. It was the only way things were going to work around here I could tell. Ruki left the room with everyone else, leaving me and Mr. Mustang alone.

I covered my body with my arms, hugging myself. I was prepared for the rape, that so many others did. Roy looked confused, but smiled.

"So Ed anything you need to talk about you can talk to me about. How were all the others? Were they nice?" Roy asked kindly.

I knew it was all a fake. He could tell. "They all violated me." I said with venom dripping in my voice. Roy looked shocked.

He was probable shocked at, one, I was extremely upset, and, two, they violated a child. He probably didn't believe me, but that was okay. Many others didn't, but in the end they always did the same as the others.

Roy hugged me, I don't know why, but he did. It shocked me at first. That someone could be nice. No one had been nice to me in a long time. Except Al. But no adult had ever been this nice.

Even the doctors and nurses were evil. They didn't know it, but they were. Roy rocked me, until I fell asleep. I cried so hard in his chest, and scolded myself in my head for being this damn weak.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. I was letting out to another adult, who would probably just molest me again. Why was this happening to me?

Was this punishment? Did I do something wrong? If there was a god up there he would be helping me god dammit!

I screamed in my pillow, cut myself, pulled my hair, nothing seemed to calm me down. Roy was gone by now.

Ruki walked in smiling a little and said, "Did dad treat you well? Do you want someone else to talk to?" I smiled back.

"No, Ruki. I think I like him. He is really nice." Ruki smiled and hugged me really tight. "That's great Ed! I am so happy for you! But dad said that you needed to tell me about something the others did. What was it?"

I couldn't tell her. She was so happy and full of life! I couldn't do it. But I had to. Okay here goes nothing.

"They violated me."

* * *

**There you go! I was so close to stop continuing the story when I found my note book! My sister threw it somewhere and I went on a wild goose chase in my closet to find it. Damn I should clean that thing one day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ed's short life Chapter 5.

"_They violated me."

* * *

_

"No they couldn't have Ed! They were all the most dear people to me! They would never do something like that! Your lying! To get the attention, I fucking knew it! You idiot!"

Ruki threw things at me that made me get cut. I liked it. Much better than cutting myself. I was finally getting what I deserved. Punishment.

"YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD!" Ruki screamed throwing more things at me. More and more things were thrown at me until I was laying on the floor, bleeding and shaking.

Ruki finally left me sobbing and bleeding. Roy walked in and set me on my hospital bed. He rocked me until I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I heard Roy and Ruki having a conversation outside the door. Roy was scolding Ruki for being so stupid. He said they really did touch me and I was sobbing when I told him.

I ruined an innocent girl's life. And I am so sorry for that.

I am so sorry Ruki.

* * *

**I know it is short I am sorry but I have a lot on my mind and it is hard doing all of this. R&R**


	6. Writers note

** ATTENTION:**

**I am not able to write anything right now. My grandmother just died, and I am in mourning. Please understand my situation, and why I can not write for a while. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
